


Itsenäisyyspäivä (Suomi100)/Independence Day (Finland100)

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [9]
Category: Jormungand (Manga), Little Witch Academia, Orphan Black (TV), Strike Witches, U.S. Avengers (Comics)
Genre: 5 Times, Agender Veera Suominen, Autistic Veera Suominen, Canon Autistic Character, English translation, F/F, Gen, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Suomi100 fics:Finns celebrating Finnish Independence Day1. 5 tapaa katsoa Linnan juhlia 2017Translations coming2. Aikku and Toni watch the Castle Partybr />3. Finns of Orphan Black watch Castle Party together4. Lotte Yanson lights a candle and sings some magic5. Sophia'Valmet'Velmer shows Castle party to Koko and tells when she was invited there6. Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen takes Sanya to the Castle Party for Suomus independence day party





	1. 5 tapaa katsoa Linnan juhlia 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Finland turned 100 years old on December 6th. I wanted to write fics for that but didn't really have the time. It's still 2017, so it's OK. Here are 5 fics about fictional Finns celebrating Finnish Independence day.
> 
> Warning: It's not an exciting celebration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 tapaa juhlistaa Suomen itsenäisyyspäivää
> 
> 5 ways to celebrate Finnish independence day (Suomi100). English translations are in later chapters (I try to translate these soon):  
> 1\. Aikku Jokinen/Toni Ho 6.12.2017  
> 2\. Orphan Black AU: Veera; Niki/Suvi 6.12.2011  
> 3\. Lotte Yanson 6.12.2017  
> 4\. Sophia 'Valmet' Velmer/Koko Hekmatyar (Jormungand) 6.12.2007  
> 5\. Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen/Sanya Strike Witches (Suomus 19xx)

1\. Aikku and Toni katsovat Linnan juhlia 6.12.2017  
On joulukuun 6. päivä vuonna 2017. Aikku Jokinen järjestelee innoissaan kaiken valmiiksi katsomista varten. Hän on vihdoin saanut puhuttua Tonin ottamaan rennommin ja pitäämään vapaa illan. Tonin idea vapaa illasta ei kyllä ollut ihan samanlainen kuin Aikun. 

"Mitä me oikein katsomme?" Toni ihmettelee. Aikaeron vuoksi on jo yö, mutta Toni haluaa näyttää Aikulle, että hän oikeasti välittää hänestä. Joten hän katsoo mitä vain Aikku haluaa. Aikku järjestelee tietokonetta niin että he kumpikin voivat nähdä skriinin. Onneksi U.S.Avengereillä on hyvä internet yhteys ja Aikku sai Yle Areenan näkymään myös siellä missä he ovatkaan. 

"Näin suomalaiset juhlistavat itsenäisyyspäivää. Nämä ovat 'Linnan juhlat'. Presidentti kutsuu pari tuhatta tärkeää henkilöä, kättelee heidät ja sitten katsotaan kun he tanssivat pari muuta tuntia. 

Toni mutristaa suutaan. "OK... Miksi?" 

Aikku katsoo häntä, "Koska itsenäisyys on tärkeä ja juhlallinen asia. Kohta sytytän vielä sini-valkoiset kynttilät ja sitten juhlinta voi alkaa." 

"Rakas, tuo kuulostaa todella tylsältä. Etkös sinä ole syntynyt Norjassa? Miksi sinä katsoisit tätä?" 

Aikku punastuu hieman, "No, katsoin Linnan juhlia aina äidin kanssa. Se oli yksi harvoja 'suomalaisia juttuja, joita teimme. Norjan perustuslakipäivä on 17.5 ja se on kyllä iloisempi juhla. Mutta minä pidän tästä tavasta. Voisit ainakin katsoa sitä muodin vuoksi. Nämä ovat suomalaiset Oscarit, muodin puolesta." 

"No olkoon. Sinun vuoksesi." 

Aikku antaa Tonin poskelle suukon, "Kiitos. Minulle tulee välillä ikävä kotia. Tämä auttaa." 

He käpertyvät yhdessä sohvalle katselemaan suomalaista pukuloistoa. Se on mukavan rauhallista katsottavaa. Mutta kumpikin innostuvat kun Viima Lampinen saapuu glitteriä naamassaaan. Se on erilaista ja mielenkiintoista. AIkku katsoo nopeasti twitteristä selityksen. 

"Ou, hän on Setan, suomalaisen LGBT+ organisaation johtaja. Hän haluaa ajaa translain muutosta Suomessa."

"En tiennyt että tämä voi olla myös poliittinen juttu." 

"Aina välillä se on. Noin puolet suomalaisista katsoo tätä. Se tuo tärkeää näkyvyyttä." 

"Mielenkiintoista." 

Kättelyt jatkuvat vielä jonkin aikaa. Kun ohjelmassa vihdoin siirrytään näyttämään vieraita juhlimassa, Toni venyttelee ensin ja sitten nousee ylös. Hän kääntyy antaakseen Aikulle kätensä. 

"Tanssi kanssani." 

Musiikki ei oikeastaan kuulu, on vain suomen kielistä puheen sorinaa, mutta Aikku ottaa Tonin kädestä hymyillen ja he tanssivat kuin hekin olisivat linnassa. He kikattelevat ja suutelevat kun heitä huvittaa ja on jo aamuyö kun he vihdoin menevät nukkumaan. 

Ennen kuin he nukahtavat, Toni kuiskaa Aikulle, "Katsotaan sitä taas ensi vuonna." 

Aikku suutelee Tonia ennen kuin kaivertuu syvemmälle hänen kainaloonsa. "Kiitos." 

##################

2\. Orphan Blackin suomalaiset 6.12.2011  
Niki ja Suvi halailevat sohvalla. Veera istuu sohvan toisella puolella, antaen sydänkäpysille tilaa. Veera tuijottaa televisio ruutua hyvin keskittyneesti. Hän pitää värikkäistä mekoista ja ihmisten rauhallisesta liikkeestä eteenpäin. Kättele, kättele, siirry seuraavaan huoneeseen. Se on hypnotisoivaa. 

"Onko sulla tylsää, Veera?" Niki kysyy. Hän ja Suvi kommentoivat suurinta osaa mekoista. He ovat aina tehneet niin yhdessä. Se on osa heidän suhdettaan. Joskus heidän ei edes tarvitse lopettaa lausutaan itse, toinen tietää täysin mitä hän haluaa sanoa. Suvin kanssa on joskus niin tosi helppoa. Mutta Nikiä huolestuttaa että Veera tuntee itsensä ulkopuoliseksi.

Veera kääntyy katsomaan Nikiä hetkeksi. Suvi pyörittelelee silmiään. Hän ei vieläkään oikein ymmärrä miksi Veeran pitää olla mukana näissä jutuissa. Vaikka he ovat tunteneet jo vuosikymmenen. 'Veera on periaatteessa mun kaksonen' Niki yritti selittää sitä Suville. Niki toivoo, että Suvi oikeasti ymmärtäisi mitä hän tarkoittaa sillä.

"Ei ole, Niki," hän yrittää hymyillä kauniisti, mutta siitä hymystä tulee vain vaivaantunut. Mutta Niki ymmärtää hänen yrityksensä ja hymyilee takaisin. 

"Minä pidän tästä. Värit ovat kivoja ja pidän sen järjestelmällisyydestä. Se rauhoittaa minua."

"No, hyvä." 

Nyt kun he ovat kaikki turvassa, Veeralla on ollut mahdollisuus löytää uusia erityiskiinnostuksen kohteita. Yksi niistä on Angry Birds. Kun hän näkee naisennpäällään Angry Birds mekko, hän hypähtää innoistaan ylös sohvalta ja taputtaa käsiään.

"Ihana! Jos pitäisin mekkoja, pitäisin juuri tuollaisia !" 

Suvi puree huultaan hetken, mutta sitten sanoo "Se sopisi sinulle todella hyvin, Veera." 

Veera katsoo Suvia ja Suvi hymyilee Veeralle. Niki menee Veeran luokse, halaa häntä saatuaan luvan ja sitten sanoo, "Ne voitais tehdä sulle tommonen. Eikö niin, Suvi?" 

"Ehdottomasti." 

Kun hetki on ohi ja jono on jo liikkunut eteenpäin, Niki tuo Veeran istumaan takaisin sohvalle keskemmälle. Ehkä Suvi ja Veera vielä hyväksyvät toisensa paremmin. Hän todella toivoo niin. 

##########

3\. Lotte Yanson 6.12.2017  


Lotten ja hänen ystäviensä huoneessa on hiljaista. Lotte on iloinen, että Sucy ja Akko ovat joissain muualla ja hän voi tehdä tämän rauhassa, ilman kaikenlaisia kysymyksiä.

Hän ottaa esiin kynttilän, jonka hän on tehnyt tätä varten. Se sillä on sininen pohja ja valkoinen yläosa. Hän sytyttää sen melkein pilkkopimeässä huoneessa. Hetken hän vain tuijottaa liekkiä, sitten hän sulkee silmänsä. Hän tuntee taian pulppuavan sisällään. Hän alkaa hyräilemään sävelmää ja pian hän jo laulaa. Keijut ilmestyvät ja tekevät hänelle sinivalkoisen valoshow'n. Hän taputtaa heidän teoksilleen innoissaan. Hän ottaa esiin tähtisädetikku pakkauksen ja alkaa sytyttelemään niitä kynttilässä. Hän heiluttelee nitä, laulaen ja muodostaen 100 keijujen kanssa.

Mutta pian on aika lopettaa, hänen täytyy etsiä ystävänsä. Varmistaa, ettei Akko ole taas joutunut pulaan.

"Kiitos juhlinta avusta, keijut!" hän sanoo jättäessään huoneen taas tyhjäksi ja pimeäksi.

############################## 

4\. Sophia'Valmet'Velmer katselee Kokon kanssa 6.12.2007  


"Koko, voinko lainata tietokonettasi vähän aikaa?"

"Tietysti, Valmet, mutta miksi?"

"Haluan vähän katsella kuvia?" 

"Uuu, millaisia?" 

Valmet kääntää tietokonetta ja näyttää nettisivun jossa on oltua tekstiä ja kuvia naisista juhlallisissa mekoissa. 

"Nämä ovat Suomen itsenäisyyspäivän juhlinnasta." 

"En tiennyt, että muoti kiinnostaa sinua." 

"Ei muoti, vaan seremonia. Kutsu Linnan juhliin on kunnia asia. Haluan nähdä ketkä ovat päässeet sinne tänä vuonna." Hän on hiljaa hetken. "Minä olin siellä vuosia sitten. Haavoittumiseni jälkeen."

"Missasinko Valmetin mekossa? !?" Koko huudahtaa. 

"Et! Menin sinne yksin puvussa ja silmälapussa. Tarja Halonen oli ensimmäistä kauttaan presidenttinä. Hän aina valitsee mielenkiintoisia ihmisiä sinne. Se oli hyvä kokemus. Jos saan kutsun joskus toiste, haluan ehdottomasti tuoda sinut vieraanani, Koko!"

"Se olisi mukavaa." 

########## 

5\. Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen vie Sanyan Linnan juhliin sodan jälkeen.

Sodan jälkeen on aika taas juhlistaa itsenäistä Suomusta. Eila lentäjä-ässänä on tietysti kutsuttu juhlistamaan sitä presidentin linnassa.

Hän saa tuoda toisen henkilön kanssaan, joten hän tietenkin pyytää Sanyaa. Hän takeltelee kysyessään, eikä hän usko että Sanya ymmärtää hänen oikeaa syytään kysyä. Ei niin että he menisivät sinne avoimesti yhdessä. Aika ei ole oikea sille vaikka Sanya tietäisikin hänen tunteistaan.

He kumpikin päättävät pukeutua perinnepukuihinsa. Juhlamekot ovat liikaa kummallekin ja näin he juhlistavat omia sukujuuriaan.

Vaikka Sanya on orussialainen, hänen statuksensa Strike Witch'inä auttaa ihmiset sen yli. 

Kättely menee hyvin ja he viettävät oikein mukavan illan yhdessä juhlien, juhlistaen yhä itsenäistä Suomusta.


	2. 5 tapaa katsoa Linnan juhlia 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 ways of watching Linnanjuhlat 2017  
> 1\. Aikku Jokinen & Toni Ho

1\. Aikku and Toni watch the Suomi100 Castle Party 

It's December 6th in the year 2017. Aikku Jokinen is excitedly arranging everything ready for watching. She has finally convinced Toni to relax more and to take a night off. However, they do not really share the idea of a 'night off'. 

"What is it that we're watching?" Toni asks, confused. Because of timezones it is already late at night, but Toni really wants to show Aikku that she cares about her. So they are watching whatever it is that Aikku wants to watch. Aikku is arranging her laptop so that they both can see the screen. it's a good thing U.S.Avengers has a good internet connection and Aikku managed to get Yle Areena to show in wherever it is that they are. 

"This is how Finns celebrate independence day. This is the 'Castle Party'. The president invites a couple of thousand of the most important people, shakes their hands and then we watch them dance a couple of more hours." 

Toni twists her lips. "OK... Why?" 

Aikku turns to look at her, "Because independence is an important and solemn occasion. I'm going to light up blue-and-white candles soon, and then the festivities can begin."

"Honey, that sounds really boring. Weren't you born in Norway? Why would you watch this?"

Aikku blushes a bit, "Well, I used to always watch the castle party with mom. It was one of the few 'Finnish' things we did. Norway has the day of the constitution on May 17th and it is a happier celebration. But I like celebrating in this way. You could at least watch it for the fashion. Fashion wise, this is the Finnish Oscars."

"Well, alright. For you.

Aikku kisses Toni on the cheek, "Thank you. Sometimes I get homesick. This helps."

He käpertyvät yhdessä sohvalle katselemaan suomalaista pukuloistoa. Se on mukavan rauhallista katsottavaa. Mutta kumpikin innostuvat kun Viima Lampinen saapuu glitteriä naamassaaan. Se on erilaista ja mielenkiintoista. AIkku katsoo nopeasti twitteristä selityksen.

They curl around each other on the couch to watch the parade of Finnish fashion. It is nice and calm to watch. But they both get excited when Viima Lampinen arrives with glitter on her face. It's different and interesting. Aikku checks out twitter quickly for an explanation.

"Ooh, she is SETA's, the Finnish LGBT+ organization's, head. She wants to change the trans law in Finland.

"I didn't know this thing could also be political."

"It is occasionally. About half of the Finnish population watches this. It brings lots of important visibility."

"Interesting."

The handshaking goes on for a while longer. When the program finally moves on to show the guests dancing and celebrating, Toni stretches first and then gets up off the couch. She turns to give Aikku her hand.

"Dance with me"

They can't really hear the music, just mumbled Finnish, but Aikku takes Toni's hand, smiling, and they dance like they were at the castle themselves. They giggle and kiss when they feel like it and it is early in the morning when they go to sleep at last.

Before they fall asleep, Toni whispers to Aikku, "Lets watch that again next year."

Aikku kisses Toni before snuggling deeper into Toni's embrace. "Thank you."


	3. Finns of Orphan Black watch Castle Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Finns of Orphan Black watch the Castle Party (2011, 10 years after Helsinki; AU)

Niki and Suvi are cuddling on the couch. Veera sits at the other side of it, to give the sweethearts some space. Veera is starting at the TV screen very intently. They love the colorful dresses and the steady and calm movements of the people. Shake a hand, shake a hand, move into the next room. It's hypnotic.

"Are you bored, Veera?" Niki asks. She and Suvi comment on most of the dresses. They have always done that together. It's part of their relationship. Sometimes they don't even have to end the sentences themselves, the other knows exactly what the other wants to say. Sometimes it's just so easy with Suvi. But Niki worries that Veera might feel like an outsider.

Veera turns to glance at Niki. Suvi rolls her eyes. She still doesn't quite get why Veera needs to take part in these things. Even though they've known each other for a decade now. 'Veera is basically my twin' Niki tried to explain to Suvi. Niki hopes Suvi really understands what she means by that.

"I'm not, Niki," Veera tries to give her a nice smile, but it comes off only as awkward. But Niki understands her effort and smiles back. "I like this. The colors are nice and I like hot it's so organized. It calms me."

"Well, that's good."

Now that they are all safe, Veera has had the opportunity to find new special interests. One of them is Angry Birds. When Veera sees a woman wearing an Angry Birds dress, they jump up excitedly from the couch and claps hands.

"That's lovely!" If I wore dresses, I'd wear one like that!"

Suvi bites her lip a bit, but then she says, "It would fit you really well, Veera."

Veera looks at Suvi and Suvi smile at Veera. Niki goes to Veera and she hugs Veera after getting permission and then says, "We could make you one like that. Right, Suvi?"

"Absolutely."

When the moment passes and the queue has moved forward, Niki brings Veera back to sit on the couch, closer to the center. Maybe Suvi and Veera will accept each other better now. Niki really hopes so.


	4. Lotte, a Candle and Singing Magic [Suomi100] (Little Witch Academia)

It is quiet in Lotte's room. Lotte is glad that Sucy and Akko are somewhere else at the moment, and that she can do this in peace, without a bunch of questions.

She takes up a candle that she has made just for this purpose. It is blue at the bottom and white at the top. She lights it up in the almost completely dark room. For a moment she just stares at the flame, then she closes her eyes. She feels the magic well up within her. She starts to hymn a tune and soon she is already singing. The fairies appear and give her a blue-and-white lightshow. She claps excitedly at their works. She takes a sparkle package and starts to light them up with the candle. She waves them around, singing and forming '100' with the fairies.

But soon it is time to stop, she needs to go find her friends. To make sure that Akko hasn't gotten into trouble again.

"Thank you for your help in celebrating, fairies!" she says as she leaves the room, making it empty and dark again.


	5. Valmet/Koko Jormungand

"Koko, can I borrow your laptop for a bit?"

"Of course, Valmet, but why? "

"I just want to check out some photos."

"Oh, what type of photos?"

Valmet turns the computer, slightly embarrassed, and shows a website with strange text and photos of women all dressed up.

"These are from the Finnish independence celebration."

"I didn't know you are interested in fashion."

"Not the fashion, but the ceremony. Getting invited to the Castle Party is an honor. I want to see who were invited this year." She falls silent for a moment. "I was there a few years ago. After I got injured and discharged."

"Did I miss Valmet in a dress?!?" Koko exclaims.

"No! You didn't. I went there alone, wearing a suit and my eyepatch. It was still Tarja Halonen's first term as a president. She always picks interesting people. It was a good experience. If I get invited there again, I really want to bring you as my guest, Koko!"

"That would be nice, Valmet."


	6. Eila and Sanya go to Linnan juhlat post-war

After the war is over, it is once again time to celebrate independend Suomus. Of course, since Eila is a flying ace, she has been invited to the President's castle party for the celebrations.

She is allowed to bring a guest so she naturally asks Sanya to come with her. She stumbles over her words as she asks her but she doesn't think Sanya understands the real reason she asked her. It's not that they would be going there openly together even if she realized Eila's feelings. The time is not yet right for something like that.

They both decide to wear the traditional folk dresses of their regions. Neither much likes shiny dresses and this way they can both celebrate their heritages.

Even though Sanya is Orussian, her being a Strike Witch helps people get over that.

The handshaking proportion goes well and they spent a very nice evening together, celebrating independent Suomus.


End file.
